Wish to the Past
by LyckyDycky
Summary: (England x France): England somehow time travels when he was a pirate and lands right next to himself and France! "Oh God..." He must find a way to go back home, and have them not find out he is England with the name of Alphonse Kirkland! "So you aren't my brother? hm.." (Title Change)
1. Pirate

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!**

* * *

**I am a Pirate!** (_England x France_): England somehow time travels when he was a pirate and lands right next to himself and France! "Oh God..." He must find a way to go back home, and have them not find out he is England with the name of Alphonse Kirkland! "So you aren't my brother? hm.."

* * *

**I am a Pirate!** _I used google translate for the French words, so it may not be correct! I am currently searching for a good beta-reader who can stand my horrifying grammar and spelling. No i do not own Hetalia... Although i wish._**  
**

* * *

~**Wish One**: _Pirate_~**  
**

England was reading and drinking tea from one of his favorite tea set. It was cream white with detailed roses, and the handle was golden yellow. The cup was empty, and he was sleepy. It was currently 10:28 pm, almost time for England to sleep seeing he has to walk up at 4:30 am.

He stood up from his green chair. "One more book." England said to himself. "Just one more..?" He noticed a red book innocently on the top shelf alone on the right corner. "What is this?"

Arthur picked it up. It read _"Pirate". _The letters inside was printed crimson started to read the book. It was about a pirate, or a once pirate who wished for something. A someone from the future granted him that wish.

For one page, the font was larger then the rest. England started to read the words. "-weak." He finished, slowly a magic circle he didn't recognize appeared below him.

"W-what is happening?" England yelled. He tried to run out of the unrecognized circle, but arms grabbed his legs, making him fall onto the white carpet. "No!" The nation grabbed onto the legs of a table.

* * *

When he was inside the circle, or he thought he was in it, he almost yelled. "Blood hell!"

It was a town, not just any town, but a port from when he was a pirate. A famous one to be exact. He was a ruler of all the seas.

"Oh mon, What is this?" A person with wavy hair said. "He looks like you, non?"

"Francis! You frog, you run off! Chasing and flirting with every single woman is town, and you say he looks..." The other male looked at England with surprise. "H-he does."

"Now, mini-Arthur, who are you?" The wavy hair man named Francis asked. "You look just to much like a certain someone here."

"W-what?" Arthur said. "Who are... you?"

"I have asked you first." Look-a-like said. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and it does not, not even the slightest please me that you look just like me, but... weaker."

"WHAT?" England yelled. 'W-wait... Why is there another me?...'

England thought for a moment. The book he read from was named _Pirates_, and the page he read out loud was "_For let time go back, to the time i wish the most, let me stay there for now. The love one is with me, the child i once love is still mine. Love, grant me this last wish, let me go... back to when i was once happy until the wish is completed, i will go back." 'What the fuck is the wish? Money? Fame? Who's wish is it?' _England thought._  
_

_'Fuck...'_ thought England. '_think of a fake name! come one England!' _

He looked around, a woman around 40 said "Alfonzo!" _'Okay whats close to Alfonzo?'_

"M-my name is Alphonse... Kirkland." He whispered out, trying to speck louder. His one white dress shirt was messy and had dust all over when he tried to straighten out.

"Kirkland, eh?" Arthur smirked. "How... interesting..." The pirate was wearing a black hat with a white feather, and a red jacket with lots of buttons. "My last time is Kirkland as well you do know. I do hope you aren't lying and you have some back up."

"No!" Eng-Alphonse (I will be calling future England Alphonse) yelled. "I have no relatives, for they have all died years ago..."

"Where do you live?" England asked. He was taller then the future England by a couple of inches. Back then when he was a pirate, he was noticeably more happier; Alfred was still his colony, and his lands was vast, it was in multiple places, not only is Europe.

"I lived in a forest..." Alphonse answered. It wasn't a total lie, he did live in a forest at one point. "But i recently wanted to move to a town, so i was currently looking for a new job here."

Francis stared at England. "This is intéressant." He moved closer to Alphonse. "Do you like pirates?"

"Kinda?" Al said _'Hell! I'm starting to talk like America!'_ . "They are very interesting in my point of view."

"How would you like to be a pirate!" France jumped. _'A Look-a-like England! That means another England to kiss~ Rêve devenu réalité! (dream come true)_'

"You idiot!" England punch France in the face. "You do not ask a child randomly like that."

'C-child?" Alphonse eye twitched. He looked at the closest mirror or window. He looked younger! He didn't look like a 26 year old, but a 15 year old, 13 at the youngest, and 16 at the oldest. The best thing to do was to go somewhere else and try to find a way back home. But what if the wish is by a pirate? It made sense, in the book it was a pirate. "I would like to join!"

"You want to join child?" Arthur said. "hm... Fine then."

Francis and Arthur started to walk. "Follow us cutie~" The Frenchman sang, skipping around like he was drunk.

"God, he has to do this with me? I currently do not know him." England whispered. Alphonse laughed softly. "You must agree with me?"

"Yes, I do. I know someone who is just like him. His name is Frank, and is from France." Al replied. They were near the ship. It was large and stood proudly. On the sides of it in green had the words '_Emerald Spades_'. "The name sounds very beautiful."

"Thank you." England softly smiled. France stopped skipping and normally walked onto the ship. "Finally, the bloody frog stopped acting silly."

"But it was entertaining seeing him make a fool out of himself." Alphonse added.

"True, very true.." England replied. "Be ready to be greeted by your new shipmates.

"I will."

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Welcome!

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

* * *

** I am a Pirate!** (_England x France_): England somehow time travels when he was a pirate and lands right next to himself and France! "Oh God..." He must find a way to go back home, and have them not find out he is England with the name of Alphonse Kirkland! "So you aren't my brother? hm.."

* * *

**~Wish Two: Welcome!~**

**Normal POV**

The future England nervously walked onto the packed ship. What would the crew say? He knew and remembered all of them. What is he says a slip up?

* * *

**England (Al) POV**

I was looking around the ship. It looked the same as before, the scent was beer, and roses. The past me was yelled at the crew about the mess they have made. I remembered this day, it was when Francis kissed me by accident. But i knew it wasn't. Well, not my past self.

"Everyone!" My past self continued. "We have a new mate!" He pushed me in the front of him. Everyone gasped. why wouldn't they? I looked just like the England they knew, but just 10 years younger. I bet a couple of them are thinking we are brothers. "His name is Alphonse Kirkland, my long lost brother!"

'_Okay, i am you long lost... WHAT_.' I was close to yelling. But i might be a good thing. People won't be able to annoying me as much with this status my younger self made. "Hello." I greeted the staring people.

"How magnifique!" Francis added. "We found his younger brother wandering around the town! He looked so confused and innocent like a lamb! I bet you are still a virgin non?"

I blushed at the stupid frog. "Wh-what?" I shouted confused.

"So you are?" Francis flirted. France handed me a rose and grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. I punched in square in the face where my other self also did too.

"BLOODY HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled blushing like a rose. I held the rose France gave my tightly. How should i make Francis in more trouble? I need to pay him back from today's kiss. Ah, I got an idea. "That was my first kiss you bastard!" I cried out. I tried to whip the tears with my sleeves.

The other self walked up to Francis, pissed. "You do know first kisses are VERY important, you should know that seeing you flirt with girls left and right."

"Shit…" Francis sweat dropped. He laughed out loud. "It's okay Mini-Arthur! I won't take your vi-" He was punched in the face by me.

"Pay back." I grinned, a grin like I used to do back in the pirate days.

Francis and Arthur stared at me. "Oh my~ he has your smile!" The annoying git grinned even more. "Just like you when you g-" He paused noticing Arthur was glaring at him.

* * *

I sighed. My old shipmates slapped me on the back and saying a couple of nice comments to me.

"Welcome to the crew!" Someone said. He looked familiar, I know his name, what was it? Mike? Even? Now I remember, it was Alfeo. "My name is Alfeo Smith."

I nodded. "My name is Alphonse Kirkland." I shook is hand, he smiled at me. No it wasn't a lover smile, more like a brotherly smile. Back then he would help me out, he was like the brother I never had. Ha! The annoying older brother of mine tried to kill me multiple time.

"So I heard you are the brother of our captain." He added. "How did he find you?"

"I am," I replied. "He found me while I was looking for a job." I paused, remembering what I said to younger England. "I used to live in the forest, but I wanted to move to a town, but when I was walking the frog found me and dragged me to my older brother."

"Frog?" Francis heard. "Why do the Kirkland's love to call me frog?" He pouted and looked like he was trying to look more imitating.

"Well, first, you remind me of one," I answered. France made a shocked face. "And two, you act like one. You jump and skip everywhere!"

"Well how about that." The younger me smirked. "I knew there would be someone who would agree with me!"

"How cruel," Francis cried.

"Cap'tian," Someone popped out. "It's fine for sailing. We have loaded everything, and everyone is ready to sail."

"Good, we will set sail in 10 minutes!" England yelled. "Everyone to their positions if not at them!"

"What should I do? And where are we going?" I interrupted France's crying.

He paused and turned around. "You can just relax until a spot in open! What you good at?"

"Reading and writing?" I answered. Back then most of the pirates couldn't read nor write. Even if they did, their handwriting was horrifying; it was like a 4 year olds.

He nodded, "you can keep track of our log then. You just have to write down the destination, how far and long it will take to sail there. We will answer those question, you just have to write. I'll give you the notebook tomorrow."

I knew it, I would get that job. But at least my past self will have more time to do something else until I grant the wish of some pirate. "Okay."

* * *

A couple of hours past, the sun was finally gone replaced by a full moon. I looked up at the moon, bloody hell… I miss that frog. My stupid frog named Francis Bonnefoy. A single tear rolled down. "Francis…"

* * *

**~Francis POV~**  
I was walking on the deck noticing a single figure looking at the full moon. It was the new member, Alphonse Kirkland; England's long lost brother.  
I hear a whisper from his trembling lips. "Fra-…" That's all I heard. Hoh~ he might be in love with me! I went next to him

He was crying. Damn, I'm weak against crying people, it's even worse when he looks just like a certain British man. "Why is a petite Alphonse crying?" I asked.

He turned around to me shocked. Looks like he didn't notice me walking next to me. "I'm not crying you frog," He whispered.

"I beg to differ non?" I poked him. He was wearing quiet strangely, forest green jacket, pants, and black boot. You don't see such style. Maybe it was a style where he was?

He sighed. "Fine… I just miss someone." He answered.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"A… love one?" He added.

"François" Alphonse faked a name. It was similar was similar to the original name.

"Ah, a Frenchman?" He asked.

"Yes," Al answered. "He's kind of like you. But… younger."

Alphonse leaned against the railing of the ship, and breath in the salty air. He closed his eyes slowly, and kept breathing slowly. He was thinking of a story to fake, noticing Francis wasn't taking it. "His name is François, but has no last name. All I knew was that he was French. He found me in the forest." He laughed a bit remembering the first time he meant his future lover. "He is such a pervert. He found me when I was 6."

"I want to know more," Francis went closer to the Future England. "About you." He whispered to his ear.

Alphonse on instinct tried to punch Francis in the face again But Francis grabbed his hand before it meet his face. "You are just like Arthur."

"If you like to know I am not him." Alphonse growled. 'We may be the same person, but I am from the damn future, so we a different.'

"Oui, I already know you aren't him, but it interests me you are like him in many, many ways." Francis whispered.

"Frog!" The past England yelled. "Get off of the kid would you?" He was wearing only a white dress shirt, and pants. "He looks like he will faint if you keep flirting with him!"

"Oh~ Looks like a certain someone is jealous of his brother," France replied.

"No I am not!" He growled. "It's getting late, best if you sleep soon."

"I will." England nodded and walked to his room that was between England's and France's room.

* * *

He took off everything but his shirt, and underwear. It was hot, midsummer. They were sailing to Spain to meet Antonio aka Spain. '_Maybe this is a dream.._' He thought before he fell a sleep on his _soft_ bed.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Library

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE IT IS IMPORTANT!-**I feel like an idiot, with the first chapter i don't know what the wish was and the riddle was about... DX i lost the page with all the info... sigh... improvise... think girl think! It (The plot) might not make sense with the riddle in the first chapter unless i find the page. My wrist was in pain so there will be mistakes because I can't fix it because of the pain.

* * *

ww* .co*m/watch?fea*ture=player_em*bedded&v=fFi7l1lG*vRg (English man in New York... erase the *)

* * *

** I am a Pirate!** (_England x France_): England somehow time travels when he was a pirate and lands right next to himself and France! "Oh God..." He must find a way to go back home, and have them not find out he is England with the name of Alphonse Kirkland! "So you aren't my brother? hm.."

* * *

**~Wish Three: Library~  
**

Arthur Kirkland, or currently Alphonse Kirkland was looking at the ocean water. "So... fucking bored..." He whispered to himself.

It was day 4 of him in the stupid past. He was wearing a puffy white dress shirt, and black pants. Everyone one else was doing something but him... if you count staring at the water. England heard a noise near him. Francis was trying to touch his past self's butt... Well seeing a big slap mark on his face, and a bloody nose Francis was failing.

He laughed quietly as the two soon to be couple started fighting over something stupid. Well they still do that in the future. But less... violent... and more yelling. Arthur went back to looking at the ocean water, then opened a notebook Francis gave to him. He gave him two, one for the log that was blue, and another for him self for notes and drawings which was red.

Arthur opened the red notebook to a clean page and took out a fountain pen. He opened the cap and started to write.

* * *

_Day Four: _

_Info about the book and wish:  
_

_Pirate: was about a pirate, or a once pirate who wished for something. A someone from the future granted him that wish._

_Wish?  
_

_Read Out loud: "__For let time go back, to the time i wish the most, let me stay there for now. The love one is with me, the child i once love is still mine. Love, grant me this last wish, let me go... back to when i was once happy until the wish is completed, i will go back."_  


_WHO'S WISH IS IT?  
_

* * *

Arthur growled when he couldn't think of the wish... Who's wish was it? He tried to remember what the full page said. He wrote down some sentences he could remember.

* * *

_-A young man of 26 went into the page...  
-He met another man looking strikingly like him, yet happier and stronger. _Wait a second.. Arthur paused with the writing. This book strangely wrote the same thing he was experiencing.  
-_He goes on a journey to find a way home.  
-The other man loves another person but is scared...  
_

* * *

He took writing again, sighing he looked at the still fighting maybe couple. Was he even remembering the riddle sounding thing correctly? What if he remembered it wrongly? Most likely he was, Arthur was only skimming the book until he saw something interesting. He bet he got the paragraph he read out loud was wrong.

Arthur needed to find that book. He knew it was made during this time because he saw the date he got it, which was only 2 months ago. The Englishman had a habit to write the days he gets a book inside the cover, and where.

Past Arthur stomped away from the Frenchman while slightly blushing. He walked to the opposite side of the ship.

Arthur put the lock on the book and put it in his small tan brown bag when he noticed the same Frenchman was walking towards him. Francis the Frenchman who was walking closer to him finally arrived to his destination.

"Bonjour~" Francis greeted the Englishman. He pulled out a rose in front of Arthur who only smashed it. "How mean."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He picked up the flat rose and plucked the petals of the flower and to the ocean. "Frog... You should give a rose to Arthur, looks like you really pissed him off.. again."

He snorted. "Oh? Why should I?" Francis took out another fucking rose from his coat. "How do I look like a frog? You and England- I mean Arthur always says that!"

The younger looking man wanted to punch the frog. "Because you remind me of a frog."

"La façon? (How)" Francis almost cried from insults. "I do not remind any one of a frog!"

The Englishman thought for a moment. He grinned evilly."You jump like one, and is annoying like when a frog ribbits all night long."

That was the last blow. Francis went to the corner and sighed maybe shed a few tears. He looked to the Englishman who turned around from him. "Well then... I would love to here your true story..."

"W-what true story?" Arthur replied.

"You can't be Arthur's younger brother..." Francis answered. "Unless.. Do you know about Personifications?"

"Personifications?" Arthur mimicked. He almost, almost stuttered. England looked at past France. "I don't know, what is it?"

"Never mind... do you have any questions?" Francis changed the subject.

"Yes I do, why did Arthur let me come with him? and why am i doing no work but this log?" Arthur asked. That was his question for days. Yes this action was done by himself, but his past self.

The Frenchman looked at Arthur sadly. "Because... you remind him of his past self... scared and confused... and he has a younger brother, well not related but he takes care of him. Arthur misses him dearly... Alfred is such an angel! But I still think Matthieu is more of an angel!"

"O-oh." He replied. Of course that was the reason! Arthur remember when he first came to his Earth... He was always confused, and scared if someone will kill him. His so called older brothers always tried to kill him or capture him. Well it was because of them that Arthur made a huge empire... to show them he isn't weak.

Well... that is another story. Arthur blinked for a moment and Francis was sitting next to him. He tried to get him off. "Another question." He quickly said to distract the frog.

"Oui?" Francis said when he got up from getting pushed by the future Arthur.

He didn't have a question. But thought of one quickly. "D-do you have any books?"

"Books?" Francis started to walk to a room. "Oui, we do. Follow me."

Arthur followed Francis to a large room. Francis had to unlock the door with multiple keys, about four. They walked in. He could smell old, and new books, and a hit of salt in the room. The room was dark until Francis turned on the gas lamps that hung on top of the room.

The light shone, letting them see all these books stacked one on top of each other, or in a shelf. Two couches was in the corner, and a desk with paper and pens was in the opposite corner. Arthur picked up a random book. The title was slightly faded but readable.

"Here is the library, not many comes in here." Francis said. He handed Arthur the copy of the keys. "I'll give you my copy, just give it back when you lock the room, okay?" The Frenchman walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

"Okay..." Arthur quickly replied and started to search for the book he wanted. He remembered he didn't neatly organize the books back in the pirate days. Arthur wanted to punch himself for not doing it but quickly forgot about it and started to search.

He went to the bookshelves first. The first bookshelf had an interesting book, so he took it and put in on the desk. The next bookshelf had nothing, so did the next 3 bookshelves.

After a hour of looking for the simple book he went to the couch to take a break. Picking up the book, he started to read the slightly faded book. It was about a . Interesting... not really... He read this book before, but there was no other book. He read almost everything here back then.

Arthur hated this, he felt useless. Arthur Kirkland, personification of _The United Kingdom_ of Great Britain and _Northern Ireland_, one the largest empire, and one of the smartest nation was stuck. Where the fuck is the book!?

**TBC... PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL! IT IS IN MY PROFILE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THANKS!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D-Dec. 28  
**


	4. IMPORTANT READ NOW

**IMPORTANT MUST READ NOw  
**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! It's a revised version of my old, and long poll. **PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON MY POLL IN MY PROFILE! I WILL UPDATE THIS SOON IF YOU VOTE NOW! :D I'm almost done with the chapter, but i need people to vote, Until get 30 plus votes, then i will update this! :D Thanks

_-TomatoSandwich27_


End file.
